Binding Street
by Gary the Goomba
Summary: All Roy wanted was to have a boy move in next door; instead he got three girl neighbors, all with their own quirks he had to deal with. But Roy found out that girls can be just as good friends as boys can be. (AU, rating may be changed to T.)


**Age 6**

He peered out of his bedroom window at the large truck at his new neighbor's house. He remembered when it was empty, considering the fact that it was vacant just earlier that day. He scrambled off of the bench he had placed in front of his window and ran downstairs.

"Papa!" The boy yelled while stumbling into the kitchen of their house. He placed both hands on his knees and took a breather. His father wasn't there. He ran to the next room. "Papa!" He yelled once more. He peeked into each and every room of the house. His father nowhere in sight. "Hmp." He huffed then began search two. "Mama!" He checked every room again, still, nobody was there. His small legs wobbled, his arms ached and his head was hung low. Where are they? He thought. Just then, the outside door opened and he ran over to see if it was them. "Papa? Mama?" The young boy looked around the corner to see them speaking to some other people. He gaped at the people before running over to his father and latching his small arms around his legs. His father gasped, then let out a small chuckle.

"I guess you'll meet him now then." His father picked up the little boy and placed him firmly onto his shoulders. The boy's legs dangled and he began to swing them back and forth. "This is me and Fiora's son-"

"Roy." The boy stuck out his hand and smiled brightly at the guests.

"Yes, Roy." His father, Eliwood, continued.

"Oh, well pleased to meet you, Roy!" The female on the other end of the door took Roy's hand and shook it gently.

"I must tell you," Roy began. "There is a BIG truck outside, that I'm sure could swallow us all up if it tried. So you best be careful near it." He kept swinging his legs and the woman let out a small giggle.

"We will." She spoke and Roy nodded at her.

"Good, I came to warn my mama and papa about it just now, but it would seem I have now told them, through you of course." He pulled at his father's shirt, it was his silent way of asking to be put down. And so Eliwood did. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" Roy asked and Eliwood and Fiora both chuckled.

"Roy," Fiora began, still letting our small laughs. "They're the couple we told you were moving in this week." She knelt down to Roy's height and placed her slender hands on his small bony shoulders. "They're the ones with a little girl. Remember?" Roy frowned.

"Oh yeah." He said disappointedly. Then he looked up to the couple once again. "Couldn't you have had a boy?" Eliwood now picked Roy back up and shushed him.

"I'm sorry." Eliwood gave a sympathetic look to their neighbors. "He isn't usually like-" He paused. "Actually, he's usually like this, but we're trying to stop this behavior." He gave a quick scolding look to Roy and he pouted back at his father.

"Papa, what's wrong with asking them to have a boy instead?" There was a small silence. "Okay." The redheaded boy grumbled.

"Thank you." Eliwood sighed than looked back at the couple.

"Next time have a boy." Roy's smiled now beamed and Eliwood carried him to another room while his wife Fiora dealt with the guests.

"Excuse Roy please, he has yet to learn some of the simplest of manners." She gave an awkward chuckle and the couple gave dismissive hands to her.

"Oh no." The man began. "He was quite a smart child for his age." The woman beside him nodded.

"Peach has yet to learn many of the words your son Roy has just spoken." Fiora smiled warmly at the pair before thanking them for their kind words. After that, she closed the door after saying her goodbyes to them. She went into the living room and found Eliwood sitting on the couch reading a book, while Roy was nowhere in site.

"Eliwood?" Fiora said as her husband glanced up at her.

"Yes?" She asked where their son was, he sighed.

"Taking a time out." Fiora closed her eyes and sighed as well. "He needs to learn." The man spoke, he had fiery red hair along with his son Roy.

"I suppose so." She walked over to the stairs and listened to hear if Roy was crying, but much to her surprise, all was silent. "Hmm." She took a few steps up the stairs, still nothing. A few more steps, dead silent. Now she was getting worried, she walked up to his room then knocked on the door. No one answered. "Roy?" She cracked the door open. When she looked in, the room was empty and the window open. He had used one of his toy lasso's to dangle himself down. "Roy!" Fiora yelled while looking out the window, but nobody was in sight.

 **Age 7**

He didn't like it one bit. The girl he had hoped to be a boy, turned out to be a lot like him. They shared many of the same interests, and when they wanted some company, they would always go to play with the other one. It didn't mean he didn't want a boy to play with, because he did, it was just that Peach turned out to be some of the best company he had had in a long time. Plus, she wasn't a quick runner, so if ever pranked her, she couldn't catch him afterward.

"Haha!" Roy cackled while swerving between their yards.

"Get back here Roy, I mean it!" Peach held out her shoe that was all sticky and white, Roy had squirted a whole container of glue in her nice pair of boots, and boy was he having fun with the aftermath of it! "Agh!" She yelped when the glue began to ooze out of her boots and onto her hands. She stomped her foot hard to the ground. "Roy! My mommy just did my nails! Now they're all sticky!" She stomped her foot some more while Roy just kept running around laughing. He eventually stopped running and headed over to Peach.

"That. Was. Funny." He snickered while catching his breath.

"No, it wasn't!" Peach was trying to rub off some of the glue onto the ground, but instead, she just got grass on her hands. Her eyes began to well up with tears and Roy huffed at her.

"Don't cry!" He groaned but Peach didn't listen instead she just cried harder. "Peach!" He took her boots away from her. "Here." He frantically tried to get the glue out of the pair of shoes but to no avail. Apparently, glue was sticky.

"Roy!" The boy turned his head at the sound of his name. His father was waving to get him to come inside.

"Just a little longer papa!" Roy cried out, but his father shook his head no.

"You know the rules! If you hadn't tried running away, this wouldn't be happening right now!" Eliwood tapped his foot impatiently and Roy sighed.

"Fine!" He shouted back and his father walked back inside.

"Give me my shoe back!" Peach tried to pull the shoe away from Roy, but he wouldn't let go.

"I'm gonna fix it!" He said while tugging to keep the boot in his hands.

"Yeah, right you are!" The blonde girl tugged even harder when-

*Riiiiiip*

The shoe ripped in half right before both of their eyes. Before Peach could say anything more, Roy grabbed both halves of the boot and ran to his house. He ran inside then closed and locked the door behind him. He leaned against the door, hand on chest. He took deep breaths, in and out, before casting a quick glance out of the peephole of the door. He sighed when the coast was clear.

"Now." He said looking at the small halves of the boot in his hands. "How to fix you?" He pondered aloud. Just then he heard footsteps.

"Roy!" Fiora walked into the kitchen and snatched the shoes right out of his hands. "What is this?" She asked while holding the boot pieces by their tips, so she wouldn't get the sticky substance all over herself.

"Well." Roy began sheepishly. "Those are Peach's shoes." He gave a half smile and Fiora sent him a frown.

"Did you do this Roy?" She asked and he tried to come up with the best lie he could on the spot.

"N- no, I took them here to fix them for her. Fix them." He repeated and his mother looked down at the shoes in hand.

"Well." She began. "These look too far gone for us to fix them now, let me see if we can just buy her a new pair instead." Roy nodded his head up and down while following his mother to the other room to search for the same shoes. "You know," Fiora began. "Peach's birthday is coming up. If she doesn't mind a few days wait, you could give them to her then." The redheaded boy nodded his head once again in agreement.

"Sounds lovely mama." He grabbed his mother's arm to keep up with her on her journey to their office in the house. She sat down and Roy sat alongside her. His mother searched what felt like hours when finally she found the same pair.

"There we go, there's only a few more in stock huh." She smiled then looked over at her son who was playing with some of the office equipment. "We could buy a couple pairs of the shoes so in case she needs another pair at some point, we'll be prepared?" She asked and Roy smiled brightly up at her.

"Sure." His teeth showed throw his grin and Fiora smiled back at him.

"Good." She added two pairs of the boots to her carriage. "Done. Now go to your room." She pointed up the stairs and Roy realized he could never get away with a lie, could he?

 **Age 8**

"Another one?!" He screeched while staring out another window in his room. "Mama!" He shouted. "Papa! There are more people! Moving into that house across from us!" He ran downstairs and first went outside, remembering the last time he looked for his parents when someone was moving in. And lo and behold, they were chatting it up with the grownup again. "Ugh." He looked both ways before crossing the street labeled Binding, then he stomped over. Once he made it over, instead of stopping to grab his father's leg, he just cut to the chase.

"I'm Roy." He held out his hand and the new family moving in were taken back by Roy's up-frontness about the situation.

"Nice to meet you." The male of the two began, his voice was deep and well refined. Roy noticed not only were his words refined but so was his stomach. He took Roy's hand and gave it a small, barely existent handshake. "I'm Daphnes Nohansen. And this is my daughter Zelda." Roy looked around, but couldn't see her.

"Where?" The red-headed boy asked and Mr. Nohansen laughed.

"Here," Zelda spoke while taking a step out from behind her fathers back.

"Ohhh." Roy placed a hand on his chin. "Sorry, I just couldn't see her behind all of this." He gestured to the entire man's body and Mr. Nohansen's mouth gaped open.

"Why you-" The man stopped when he heard his daughter Zelda let out a small giggle. "Zelda dear, don't laugh at such a rude remark." Mr. Nohansen placed a hand on his daughters back then looked up to Eliwood and Fiora. "Well?" He began, but it was apparent that the two were speechless.

"Um," Eliwood gave a scolding look to Roy and he understood. "Roy, apologize."

"Fine." The redhead boy mumbled while rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry for calling you fat." Roy stuck out his hand in an attempt to shake again, but Mr. Nohansen had no intentions of shaking this time.

"Good, well, I will see you at another time then, yes?" Eliwood and Fiora both nodded before shuffling their son over to their house. Roy knew once the door closed, separating him from the outside world, he would be punished. He didn't want that, not at all, but he couldn't just run away again, he would be killed even more for that one! So instead he sat himself down in the kitchen and waited for his parents to come in. After waiting a few minutes he decided to make himself a chocolate milk, to help with the wait. He pulled a chair over to the counter, then went to the fridge. He pulled out the ingredients then mixed them all together. He grabbed a swirly straw then pulled his chair back over to the table to drink there.

*Slurp*

He dangled his legs off of the chair before starting to hum a tune. He hummed and hummed and hummed until humming wasn't enough. He stood on his chair and began to sing. His drink sloshed back and forth in his cup, but he paid it no mind. After doing that, he needed more, he grabbed a spoon and went back up to his chair. Now he had a 'microphone', he was truly blossoming into a fine singer if he said so himself. Of course though, while he was doing this he hadn't noticed his parents watching him. Eliwood leaned against the doorframe and Fiora peeked into the room. Once Roy noticed them though, things went kinda south. His milk slipped right out of his small hands and onto the wood floor. It shattered and Roy jumped in fright.

"Whoops." He muttered while Eliwood and Fiora came in to clean it up.

"I'll clean," Eliwood stated. "You can talk to him this time." He smirked at his wife and she gave a stiff laugh back.

"Lucky me." She gestured for Roy to join her into another room, and so he did. "So Roy," She began. "Manners are very important if you want to grow up into a true gentleman." She sighed. "Of course, you have yet to learn most of the rules about being a gentleman don't you?" Roy tilted his head at her then walked over to his mother.

"I'm trying mama, apparently manners just don't come naturally to me." He spoke, most of his words poorly pronounced. Fiora picked him up and held him close to her face.

"They'll come to you, I know it!" She pinched his cheek and he scrunched his nose in return.

"Alrighty then. If you're sure they will." He climbed out of her arms and she helped to lower him down. "I'm heading upstairs now." He began walking upstairs, one step at a time. Once upstairs he opened his window. He noticed Peach's window was cracked open as well.

"Hey Peach!" He shouted out, he noticed the curtains on the inside shuffle around. Then Peach appeared big poofy dress and all. She opened her window fully and called back to him.

"What!?" She yelled.

"Have you met the new people yet?" Roy asked and Peach shook her head no.

"I've seen them from afar, their daughter is gorgeous!" Peach squealed. "I think me and her will be good friends. She's pretty, right?" She shouted and Roy tilted his head and placed a hand on his chin. He thought of the girl. She had long chocolate brown hair and blue piercing eyes. She wore a brown skirt and a purple tank top. Roy thought long and hard before he responded to her.

"I guess so." He yelled back and Peach rolled her eyes, though Roy didn't see it.

"Okay then, well, I'm sure my mommy and daddy will have me meet them later. Talk to you later then?" She shouted and Roy nodded a large smile plastered on his face. With that Peach cracked her window again and Roy left his open. He thought about Zelda again. "Yeah," he thought. "I guess she is kinda pretty".

 **Age 9**

He sat patiently with his father beside him. He didn't know what to expect. He wasn't being told anything, being so young and all. But he knew it had to be bad based on the way his father was acting. He leaned into his father's arms and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep this all away, he wanted everything to be happy again. But it wasn't working. Not with all the tension in the air. The redheaded boy held his head up to look at his father, Eliwood. He was still upset, Roy could tell.

"What's happened, papa?" Roy asked and Eliwood looked down and smiled at his son. He placed a firm hand on his head before he ruffled his hair, Roy's arms went up and pushed away his father's hands playfully. "Stop it." He laughed and Eliwood did, his smile faded slightly, before turning into a full-fledged disappointed frown. He was thinking about what had happened, Roy knew that he was too, but he didn't know how bad it was. After a long time of waiting a man walked over to the two of them, a file in hand. His face was stone cold appearance, and Roy didn't like it. Eliwood frowned.

"Please." He started, the two men walked away from Roy and began to speak a few yards away from him. He wondered what they were talking about without him. Something sad, judging by his father's face. After some time Eliwood came back over to the young boy, he lifted him up and supported him with two arms. They walked over to a door and stood there for a moment. The other man came back over.

"It's alright." He began. "Go ahead." Eliwood nodded then thanked the man. The door swung open and in the middle of the room was a bed. Any other bed to Roy would mean nothing, and to everyone else, that's what this bed was. But for Roy and his father, it meant the world. On the bed laid Fiora. Her eyes shut and her breaths shallow. Eliwood took a few deep breaths then placed Roy down. He walked over to the bed and knelt down beside his wife. Roy took a few steps over until beside his father.

"Mama?" Roy asked and Fiora slowly turned her head and cracked her eyes open.

"Roy? Eliwood?" She began and Eliwood clenched her hand tightly in his own. Roy felt tears begin to well up in his eyes and he couldn't seem to stop them.

"How are you?" He asked while climbing up and unto the bed with his mother. She smiled weakly at her son before responding.

"I'm doing good. How have you and your papa been?" She now used her other hand to grab Roy's.

"Fine," He began. "But we've been better." He let out a small laugh in between his tears and Fiora nodded gently.

"Roy, there is something very important you must know." She said and Roy vigorously nodded his head. "I have to leave, very soon, but, I need you to stay strong." She leaned in close to Roy's ear. "For Papa." Roy let out a stiffened laugh and Fiora giggled alongside him. "Now," She leaned away. "I won't be coming back, but, you'll always have me here." Fiora spun Roy's hand around and placed it on his chest right on top of his heart. "And you will always be here." She placed both her own hand and Roy's hand in front of her heart. Before she could continue Eliwood let out a choked sob.

"Don't leave." He pleaded and Fiora turned her attention to her husband now.

"Eliwood, you know I must." She gave a half smile, and now she began to cry. "Boys." She said while wiping away her tears. "Don't make me cry." She said between her soft sobs.

"Well, don't make us cry." Eliwood retorted and Fiora mustered up all of her strength to lean forward and hug both Eliwood and Roy. Roy had decided he didn't like hospitals then. First of all, because people were always sick there, never healthy. Secondly, the beeping just kept people waiting with bated breath, would their loved ones make it, or not? Eliwood always said that, and now Roy found himself agreeing more and more. They waited with Fiora for a few hours until the room eventually fell silent, no beeping at all. No more words were said that night. Eliwood went into his room and Roy joined him. He didn't fall to sleep though, and he was sure his father hadn't either.

 **Age 10 ½**

Roy laid on his bed. Deep in his thoughts. He had a sketching book on his stomach, but he wasn't paying any attention to that. Even though he should have been. He was pulled out of his train of thought when he heard a thud in his room. He looked around before he found a rock laying on his red carpet. He knelt down and picked the stone up. A paper was wrapped around it, tape securing it. He took the paper off and knew upon seeing the writing that it was Peach who had tossed it. It read - Hey, look out your window to your front door. Roy furrowed a brow then did what she said. Zelda was walking over. Roy began to sweat. Why would Peach inform him about Zelda, it's not like he told Peach that he agreed with her about Zelda in the looks department. He ran over to his bureau and pulled out a nice pair of clothes. Then he closed his curtains and got dressed. Just as he was finishing he heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" He shouted while running down the stairs. He opened the door and cracked a grin. "Oh, hey." He tried to be casual, he thought, why would he care how he was acting for Zelda, he didn't- no he wouldn't.

"Hello, Roy." She smiled back at him and then he gestured for her to come in. "Oh, that won't be necessary," She began. "I just wanted to personally give you this." She passed a piece of paper to Roy and he took it.

"What is it?" He asked and Zelda giggled.

"Open it up, just not now, later." With that Zelda turned around and began walking back to her house across the street. Roy also turned heel and went inside. He ran up to his bedroom and closed the door. Then he sat down on his bed and stared at the paper.

"Hey, dummy!" Roy's head whipped around the room to see where the voice was coming from.

"Ugh." He groaned. "What Peach?!" He yelled back out and Peach puckered her lips as if kissing someone. Roy felt his eyes roll back and into his head. "It's not like that Peach, we just talked!" He shouted but Peach just kept on doing the face. He closed his window then his curtains. He didn't care if Peach had a problem with that or not. He stared at the paper before unfolding it. "Her birthday party?" He thought. Zelda's birthday was coming up apparently. He wanted to get her something, especially since she said she wanted to hand deliver this one to him. He ran downstairs and over to the living room where his father was reading a book. "Hey dad," Roy began. "Could you take me out shopping, I have something I wanna get." He spoke and Eliwood took a glance away from his book.

"Who was that at the door?" He asked.

"Oh. That was Zelda." Roy rubbed the back of his neck. "Could we get going now?" The young boy asked impatiently.

"Calm down, and sure." Eliwood stood up. "Where to?" He asked and Roy pondered where he could find this item or items. "Dunno, closest art store." He opened the door and Eliwood nodded then smiled.

"An art store it is." They both went outside and got into their vehicle. Then they drove off to the store. Once there Roy quickly grabbed his supplies. It all varied from paints to canvases to pencils. "So what are you doing then?" Roy's father asked while checking out their items.

"Something." Roy hushed his father, he was thinking about how to pull off this gift. How was he going to get Zelda so good, without seeing her until her birthday. It was okay, he could see her perfectly in his head. Once they arrived home Roy rushed upstairs, now he didn't have to take a few seconds on one step either, he had had a growth spurt since then. Now he was in his room with only a few hours left of the day, since he had a strict bedtime schedule, school being so early in the morning and all. He began. Hours passed and he continued even after his father had told him to shut down for the night. His mother Fiora had always told Roy he had a gift for art, so in a way, he felt he was bringing his mother into this, that didn't bother him though, he tried to bring her into as much as he could. He still missed her dearly after she had passed away. At the same time though, he tried not to dwell on those memories. After that he finished his painting, it was Zelda and in it, she was smiling brightly, just how Roy always envisioned her. He wiped some loose strands of hair away from his face trying not to get paint all of himself. He actually liked the outcome of the painting, he thought it represented his friend Zelda quite well.

 **Age 11**

"I'm Lucina!" The girl stuck her hand out to him, and in a way, she had reminded Roy of himself that long while back. Of course, his mother and father had broken him from that kind of behavior. He gave a dry smile, then took her hand and shook it.

"Roy." He began. "So I see you'll be my neighbor to the left of me and my dad now, right?" Roy asked and Lucina's head bobbed up and down. "Sooo," Roy trailed the word. "Where are your parents?" He asked another question and Lucina smiled even brighter.

"My mom is over there with, who I assume is your dad." She spoke and Roy nodded.

"And, do you have a dad, unless that's a sore subject." He tried to take the statement back but couldn't. Lucina just shrugged.

"I barely knew my dad, he passed away when I was three. If you don't mind me asking, where is your mom?" Roy flinched at the question before answering.

"She also died. But I knew her well. It's been," Roy did the math in his head. "Two years since she passed away." Lucina paused while giving a sympathetic look to the redhead, he just bit his lip in return. "It doesn't matter," He started up again. "Everyone has to die at some point, and even though I loved her, doesn't mean I need her alive right now, plus, she told me she would always be here." Roy placed a hand on his heart then he smiled, an exasperated sigh escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lucina said. "But we can always look to the ones we still have, right?" She glanced over at her mother and Roy looked at his father.

"Right." He answered.

"Well, you think maybe you could introduce me to my other new neighbors?" Lucina asked and Roy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sure, just don't expect any other boys on this block but me." He let out a small chuckle and Lucina laughed alongside him. "So this is technically not your neighbor per say, but more me and my dad's neighbor. She's pretty awesome though." Roy led Lucina over to where Peach was living, then he knocked loudly. The door swung open, revealing Peach's father. "Hello Mr. Mario, I was wondering if I could speak to Peach for a few moments?" Mario nodded then called for Peach to come down.

"Coming daddy!" She shouted, after a second or two Peach came down, she still hadn't outgrown the big ball gowns apparently, judging by her appearance. "Oh! Roy what a lovely surprise!" She walked over to Roy and hugged him tightly. "Who's this?" Peach scanned the other girl's clothing design along with her makeup choices, both bland.

"This is Lucina," Roy stated. "She just moved in, then she wanted to meet some people, so I figured I could start with you. Since you're always so kind." Roy gave Peach a look, the look of, be kind or don't even bother. The blonde sighed.

"Well, nice to meet you, Lucina- uh, no, not Lucina, we need something catchier than Lucina don't we?" Peach pondered before snapping her fingers. "Lucy!" She giggled and 'Lucy' just pouted back at her.

"Please no." Lucina felt her shoulders drop and Peach just gawked at the poor girl. Roy couldn't help but let out a small snicker as well. Lucina cast him a quick glare.

"Sorry." He spoke under his breath.

"I think Lucy is a wonderful nickname!" Peach squealed while Lucina just groaned.

"Okay then." The blue haired girl slouched then turned around. "Any other neighbors?" She whispered to Roy and he nodded his head up and down. Once they were far enough away from Peach's house Roy began to speak.

"Don't tell Peach," He began. "But this next girl is my favorite neighbor." He and Lucina walked across the road and over to the Nohansen household. Roy knocked on the door, he heard Zelda's voice echoing throughout the house.

"I'll get it!" She cried out. The door swung open and Zelda smiled. "Oh, Roy!" She feigned obliviousness to the fact that Roy was on the other end. "How are you?" The brunette's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Lucina. "Wh- who is she?" Zelda asked and Roy shook his hands back and forth.

"Just some new girl, I barely even know her." The redhead chuckled and Lucina raised an eyebrow at the two. "She just wanted to meet some people, that's all." Roy's face turned a bright red, and he quickly turned away from Zelda. On the other hand, Zelda's face was a feverish pink.

"Oh, well then." She said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Zelda." She shook Lucina's hand. The bluenette haired girl could swear her hand cracked from the Nohansen girl's grip.

"Ow." Lucina pulled away and Zelda smirked.

"Sorry, I've been told I have a strong grip." Lucina nodded her head.

"Wonder why." She muttered and Roy shot Lucina a glare. "What?" She asked, and Roy smacked the young girl's head. "Really?" Lucina paused, and the redhead nodded.

"Well we'll be seeing some more neighbors, see you later?" Roy asked and Zelda nodded her head yes.

"I would love to." Zelda waved goodbye and so did Roy and Lucina. Once they walked away Roy sighed loudly.

"Wow." Lucina began. "I didn't take you for the kinda boy to have a girlfriend so early on." She smiled and Roy sputtered while trying to find the words.

"I'm not- were not dating, I'm not even allowed to date until I'm fifteen." He stated and Lucina smirked at him.

"Right." She winked then he pushed her aside.

"Really," He said. "We're not." He informed her and Lucina kept smiling.

"I said right." She said in defense of herself.

"It was sarcasm, anyone could tell that." He scoffed and the girl raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Sarcasm!" She stated. "I would never!" She looked away from Roy but could feel his eyes drilling into her.

"Right." He retorted with, to bounce off of what she had said earlier, she laughed and Roy chuckled with her. He couldn't decide, did he like his new neighbor, or did he really not?

 **Age 12**

A new year of school had started, and once again, Roy wasn't excited. Every year he would hope to meet a boy he could get along with, but most of them turned out to be jerks. He was hoping maybe he and Peach would get the same classroom again, unlike the year before last, where they had hoped for the same room, but ended up in two different halves of the school. He shuddered at the memory, desperately hoping that wouldn't have to happen again. He hopped off of the school bus and onto the school grounds. He looked around for any friends of his, but none were in sight. He couldn't wait though, or he would be late for class one of the year. He hurried into the building then hastened his speed to get to his first class. Once in, he made sure to take a window seat, he couldn't stand to not have the view in the day. Once he became settled in, he looked at the other students. "Oh no," He thought while watching a bluenette haired girl walk in. She had her books pressed tightly against her chest. She was talking to another girl in the room. Roy had seen her around before, the girl was close to Peach after all. While in the middle of the conversation Lucina just casually placed her books on the desk beside Roy's desk. His mouth fell open before he closed it tight and grumbled some words about Lucina, she didn't hear though, in fact, she hadn't even noticed who she was going to be sitting next to.

"So," Peach's friend, Daisy began. "He's transferring over here sometime next month?" Daisy asked and Lucina nodded.

"He's my favorite cousin I must say!" Lucina chirped and Daisy grinned at her.

"I'm glad for you, and your cousin," Daisy spoke and Roy couldn't help but hope, that whoever they were talking about, would be a boy he could get along with. Sadly though, if that boy was anything like his nasty cousin, he couldn't turn out to be that good.

"Class!" The teacher hollered out. After that children stopped their chatter and found seats. "Is everyone excited for the new year?" Their teacher asked and most children grumbled about it. Roy eventually spaced out from the conversation and looked out the window. He didn't want to see Lucina's face after she realized who she was sitting beside. The only reason why Roy tried not to drown everybody out, was because introductions were being made, and he couldn't miss introducing himself to the class of course! He watched some kids give some quick 'hello's' and 'how do you do's?' But it all bored him. Then finally it was his turn. He stood up and smiled at everyone.

"Hello," He began, he glanced down at Lucina and he could already see the disgust gathering in her eyes. "I'm Roy Pherae, I hope to get to know you all very soon." He smirked out to everyone and the children just scoffed.

"That was lame." One child whispered and the other child agreed with them. Roy had expected no less from his fellow students, most children in school didn't like Roy as a child, nor as a person. The only exceptions were usually his neighbors, but even now, Lucina had broken that rule. He sat back down and stared out of the window some more. He hated the other children in school. Next was Lucina, Roy decided to cast his attention to her. She stood up and smiled, her pearly white teeth shown threw her grin.

"I'm Lucina Exalt!" She smiled out to everyone then picked up a book from her desk. "I took some pictures over summer break and I was wondering if you would all like to see them?" She asked and the children all agreed with that idea. Roy just scoffed, it was stupid, a school was for learning, not for making new friends. After Lucina presented her pictures to the class they moved on. Roy found himself getting really bored. Most children would love to do this instead of schoolwork, but when you didn't have any friends in your class, you tended to just want to start chipping away at the long year ahead. Time went on and now it was the persons turn behind Roy, he didn't bother looking like he hadn't with most of the other students. But when he heard the voice, he turned around.

"Hello everyone, my name is Zelda Nohansen. I am well pleased that I will be attending this year of studies with all of you." She said and Roy smiled, finally, he had someone he wanted with him. Zelda looked down at him and gave him a slight wave. Then she continued. "I hope to get to know you all better than this little introduction, mostly for the students I haven't met with all my years of school." Some children chuckled at the comment. "For those of you, I do know. I hope we can continue on with our relationships." She gave a small curtsey then sat down. Roy still hadn't spun to look away from her yet, he was too excited that he wouldn't be stuck with only Lucina this year. And sure, Lucina was to the left of him, but, Zelda would always have his back!

 **Age 13**

A small breeze blew and made the leaves on the tree above fall down. One landed on his picture and he wiped it off. The drawing wasn't coming out the way he wanted it to, so he crumpled it up into a small ball. He was outside trying to 'connect' with nature you could say. It wasn't working. He discarded another one. A shadow now appeared over him and he jumped back, his sketchbook landing on the ground. He grimaced after landing hard on his arm. He looked over at the person. Peach stood there, she was pouting at him.

"Roy." The blonde girl began. "That is a waste of precious paper! Not to mention, you are tossing it and crumpling it right in front of a tree!" Peach gasped. "It's not right." She shook her head and placed a hand on her hip. There was a silence between the two when Roy began to laugh. Then he stood up and walked over to the tree.

"Sorry, buddy." He began while patting the tree. "It won't happen again." He apologized and behind him, Peach nodded her head.

"Good, keep speaking to him." She prodded her friend to continue.

"Him?" Roy asked.

"Him." Peach stated. The redhead sighed loudly before beginning to speak again.

"Well, how are you?" He asked the piece of nature, but there was no response, as Roy expected, if he did receive one, he would've been pretty freaked out the rest of the day. "That's good. My day you ask?" He was now pretending he was having a full-fledged conversation with the tree. "Well, it was interesting, you see, my arm hurts a lot right now because a friend of mine came over and scared me half to death with her enormous shadow." Peach rolled her eyes at him but listened nonetheless. "What's that now?" Roy leaned in close to the tree. "I've always wanted to do that, good idea buddy!" Roy smiled then turned around. "Give me a sec." He ran inside and Peach walked over to the tree.

"Boys right?" She said. Then Roy ran back outside. He held a pocket knife in his hand then flipped it open.

"Excuse me." Roy pushed past Peach then over to the tree. Once over there he cut off some bark then carved his initials on the uncovered piece of trunk. He patted the tree hard. "Now we'll always be together. Eh?" He sighed while looking at his creation. "Well, your turn." Roy held the knife out to Peach, handle first.

"Oh?" Peach question and Roy took a step closer to his friend.

"Your initials." He said. "Right here." He pointed beside his own name and Peach gave Roy a blank stare. She felt her face heat up, and she didn't know why. All her friend was asking her to do was sign her initials. She reluctantly took the knife from Roy and walked over to the tree. She pressed hard to embed the letters into the tree's trunk. Once in, she took a step back. "Awesome," Roy said taking the knife back. He flipped it shut then pocketed it. Peach smiled. She liked the idea of her and Roy's initials being side by side. After that, the two friends sat down on the grass. Roy laid back and stared into the sky. Peach followed suit. She usually didn't like to even kneel in the grass, but she found this to be an exception. Roy laid silently while Peach found that difficult to do. The breeze was still strong and she had to try to hold her hair down. Roy on the other hand, with his short hair, was just lounging with his arms behind his head, and eyes closed shut. Finally Peach had pinned her hair behind her back. But now she couldn't move. She grumbled a few words and Roy cracked one eye open.

"What's up with all the racket coming from you today?" He asked and the blonde scoffed.

"I have not been like this all day." She tossed and turned on the ground before the redhead stood up.

"I'll be back." His pointer finger came out to indicate the number one for his friend. She obliged in waiting. As Roy had said, he came right back. He had a picnic blanket and a ribbon. "Here." He went behind Peach and she sat up. He pulled her hair back and tied the ribbon gently around her hair, so now it wouldn't get in the way, but she could still lay down comfortably. After that, he laid the blanket down and patted the spot beside him. Peach stood up and walked over to him, then sat down, she had to say, she did prefer the blanket over the hard grassy ground. Now she laid back and Roy did too. After a small while of laying there, Roy found his friend asleep. He couldn't go inside now. He yawned. "Maybe she didn't have the worst idea about taking a small nap". Roy thought while flopping back down. He laid there until he found himself drifting off into sleep as well.

 **Age 14**

He stared out his window that shown the Nohansen household ahead, how he longed to be fifteen. Then he could finally ask out the girl he had liked since the young age of eight. He watched as Zelda entered her room, book in hand. She seemed to be deep into the book judging by the fact she was bumping into the various objects in her room. Roy scrunched his face up with each item Zelda crashed into. Eventually, the brunette haired girl placed her book down and cleaned the room up, so she could pace while reading. Roy had seen her do this on many occasions, and each time the room seemed to come out spotless. She kept cleaning when she then went to the window to place a few miscellaneous items down. She gasped then placed a hand over her heart. The brunette smiled and blushed feverishly. She opened the window and shouted as loud as she could.

"What are you doing?" Zelda yelled in between her laughs. Roy grinned brightly.

"Just pondering something!" He was trying to think how he was gonna ask her out in the near future. His birthday was coming up, and he was hoping to ask her around then. Zelda giggled before shouting again.

"Wanna come over to study with me?" Zelda shouted out then Roy looked back and forth as if someone was watching him. He nodded his head yes. "Okay, how about after dinner, better yet, how about you and your dad come over for dinner!" She shouted again and Roy's face went blank. His crush just invited him over for dinner. He tried to find the words to tell her.

"Sure!" He simply said and Zelda giggled again.

"See you then!" She waved goodbye then closed the window shut. After she did that Roy closed his window as well. He sighed loudly. He needed something to wear, and he needed to tell his dad that they were invited over to dinner with the Nohansen's. Of course, Eliwood would probably not be super open to the idea after the embarrassment Roy had caused him so many years ago after meeting the small family. But he had to ask, and if asking didn't work, beg. He ran downstairs and into the kitchen where his father was getting some coffee.

"Dad." Roy began and his father Eliwood looked over to his son.

"Have you seen my favorite mug?" Eliwood asked and Roy shook his head no.

"No dad I haven't, but I have an important question."

"Well spit it out then."

"Can we go eat dinner with the Nohansen's, pretty please?" Roy asked hands clenched together. Eliwood raised an eyebrow.

"Sure." He said and Roy's grin grew.

"That was easier than I was expecting it to be!" The redhead thanked his father then ran upstairs and began choosing an outfit. He went to close the curtain that showed his other friend's house Peach, when he did his friend was standing there, a small frown on her face. Roy opened the window. "You okay?" He asked and Peach nodded her head yes.

"You going to dinner with the Nohansen's?" She asked and Roy nodded.

"Yep!" He grinned madly and Peach did a quick facepalm.

"You are a real idiot, you know that right?" The blonde asked and Roy began to speak.

"More or less yeah." He laughed and Peach along with him.

"Have fun tonight then."

"I will thanks." After Roy showed his appreciation he closed his window. And Peach closed hers as well. Then Roy picked an outfit and got ready for the exciting dinner ahead. He wanted the night to be perfect for him and Zelda… and of course their parents. The redhead looked through his drawer when he stumbled upon a red tie tucked away by his shirts. He had never had to wear this anywhere, and he was sure he had never even tried it on. He lifted it up and held it against himself. He envisioned the article of clothing on himself, before grinning. He wanted to wear it to the dinner. He finished with everything else then ended with the tie. He pulled the tie around his neck then began to knot it in place. He had seen his father Eliwood do this a thousand times before, so he knew how to do this by heart. Once on he ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He smirked. He was looking pretty spot on with the finishing touch on. After that, he headed downstairs and over to his father. Eliwood spun around at the sound of footsteps. "What do you think dad?" Roy asked and Eliwood smiled warmly at his son, coffee in hand.

"I didn't even know you knew those existed," Eliwood said gesturing to the tie around Roy's neck.

"Oh come on, I've seen you wear these and put them on a hundred times before." Roy laughed and Eliwood nodded his head.

"True. I guess that's my cue to get ready as well. Or at least make myself look presentable." With that Eliwood headed upstairs and Roy sat down. He bounced on the chair since he found it quite difficult to just stay still. He was definitely ready for later that night. And he was hoping Zelda was too.

 **Age 15**

He blew hard, and when he did, the candles were set right out. His friends clapped and cheered.

"Happy birthday you big idiot." Peach began then gave her friend a hug. Her friend, Roy embraced her back with thanks.

"Happy birthday Roy!" Marth, Roy's only friend who was male, spoke, then also hugged the redhead.

"Happy birthday, may you live long, moron," Lucina grumbled while she rolled her eyes. Roy huffed at her.

"Thanks." He mumbled, the two had an awkward moment, hug or don't hug.

"That's not needed." Lucina pushed Roy away and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing." After that Zelda began to speak.

"Happy birthday Roy, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to say a few words." People agreed with the idea of sharing some stories with everyone, and Roy just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's not necessary though." He smiled and Zelda smirked back.

"I believe it is." She giggled and Roy just sat down and waited for the onslaught of stupid things he had done in his time of knowing Zelda. "Well to start us off, I wanted to tell the story of when I first met Roy." Zelda smiled. "He came out to greet me and my father and was very upfront about it too. He didn't just come over and wait to speak, instead, his small hand shot out and wanted a handshake from my father." Roy's other friends, plus Lucina laughed at the cute story of Roy acting that way. "That's not even the best bit." Zelda continued. "The best bit is when he basically called my father fat." Zelda giggled and the other children laughed, Roy found the whole situation to be quite obnoxious. He leaned back in his chair and tried to hide his face with his sweater. Then he tried to block out the other stories being told about him, they didn't make him sound like a very decent child after all. "And then fell face first onto the ground. I laughed quite hard then." Roy tuned in again and regretted it, he hated when he tripped like that, it left him with a broken nose for at least two weeks. "But," Zelda continued. "Roy is the best guy I have ever known, ever." She cast Roy a smirk and he grinned back at her.

"Hey, what about me?" Marth joked.

"What about you, you moron?" Peach gave Marth a small smack to the head. "You have Daisy anyways." The blonde stated and Marth just shrugged.

"True." The blue haired boy said.

"So all I'm saying is," Zelda spoke again. "Roy is a great friend." The redhead sighed deeply. He had the jitters about what he was going to do after. With that Zelda went to sit down, Roy stopped her.

"Can you come with me for a second?" He asked and Zelda nodded her head yes. The two made their way outside where Roy led them to. The moon shone brightly down on the two, casting a blue glow on them both.

"So?" Zelda asked. The redhead boy laughed awkwardly.

"There's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now, and I figured tonight was a pretty perfect time to ask." Zelda shifted, and her hands fidgeted.

"Yesss?" She asked again and Roy sighed.

"I was wondering," He paused. "I was hoping, that maybe you would want to go out with me?" He asked and Zelda waited, completely still for a moment.

"I- I would love to Roy." She said and then the two stood there in their awkwardness, what then? Zelda waited then she leaned in and gave Roy a quick kiss on the cheek. "Meet me inside?" She asked and Roy smiled.

"Sure." Once Zelda walked in, Roy did an air fist pump.

"Yesss." He grinned, then regained his composure. He had to head back inside, it was his birthday after all. Once in his friends began to leave. It was late and it was a school night, Roy wasn't the type to switch his birthday over to a more convenient date like everybody else would do. He kinda liked having some time to himself at the end of the day. While everyone piled out Roy grabbed Zelda's arm.

"Oh!" She exclaimed then spun around to face the redhead. "What is it?" She asked and Roy smiled.

"We'll talk tomorrow about where the date will be I presume?" He said and Zelda smirked.

"Sure, see you then." Roy thought, if his mother could see him now, he was sure she would say he was finally a true gentleman.


End file.
